


‘MC’

by Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Meaningful Messages, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding/pseuds/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding
Summary: MC has just disappeared, and the members are worried, especially for Saeyoung who has been isolating himself from the RFA and even the rest of the world. The members then visit his home, where they discover a secret great to behold. This is the story of what happens next.





	‘MC’

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any errors I may have made, and I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day!

“Do you think she’s alright, wherever she is?” 

That was the first thing anyone asked since their arrival at the meeting place. It was Yoosung who asked. Ever since “The Event” happened, they had planned meetings with each other at least once every week, and Jumin was kind enough to assign one of C&R’s conference rooms for their use each time without fail. These meetings were important too, and he would not allow it if someone else insisted that they take the room, unless of course they would be occupying it on a day when Jumin and the rest are not going to be needing it. The room was large, and they were just five occupants; six if Saeyoung came. It was not all the time that he did, despite being out of danger and all. There was more than enough room to pace around in case someone wanted to. The members were allowed to sit anywhere they wanted, but despite that, they sat together in a close-knit group, except Saeran, who was still doing his best trying to warm up fully to them after all that he had been through. He always put at least a chair’s distance from them, but that was an improvement, everyone knew, as before he had put a distance of five chairs, then over time down to four, then three then two and there they were. Soon, perhaps he would have no mind to join them willingly. He would no longer be wary of them in just a short amount of time.

“Hopefully she is... I’m worried.” Jaehee sighed, taking off her glasses and placing them gently on the table so that she may massage the bridge of her nose to soothe herself. She was as concerned as the others were, but she didn’t want to show it, and neither did her boss, who definitely was doing much, much better at doing so and to whom she asked, “May I please leave them off for the entirety of the meeting, sir?”. Jumin nodded in reply, arms crossed.

“We all are, but honestly... I’m more worried about Seven- I mean, Saeyoung. He’s been behaving weirdly again recently.” Yoosung said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“When has he ever behaved normally?” Zen asked, sighing after. “Anyways... I don’t know who to worry about more. I mean, MC could be fine... but she also could not, but Saeyoung... the dude’s definitely not fine. It’s even worse than that time when... you know.” 

“I wish I could just say that if we wait, everything will be alright and just look on the bright side, but I don’t know if I can right now.” Yoosung said, shaking his head.

“And I have a feeling that whatever happened to her could not be solved so easily with cash.” Jumin said, his slight frown deeper now.

“Well that’s not so reassuring, jerk.” Zen snarled. Even after all that the two have been through together, they remained the same, cat and dog, always opposing, always bickering. It wasn’t hard for either one of them to goad the other into a quarrel.

“Do you have a proposition to advance, Zen? If you are so bold to say so, of course. (“Well, Mr. Big Words, I-! I- I...” Zen sputtered.) Or is it that your sense and intelligence are as limited as your vocabulary?” Jumin said coolly, as if unperturbed.

“You take that back this instant, you selfish, pompous, insensitive a-“ Zen shouted, only to be cut off by Yoosung, who said, “Zen, stop.”, just when Jaehee said, “Mr. Han... please. It’s not wise to continue this.”.

They stopped; and then came a moment of heated silence.

“This is all so pathetic.” Saeran laughed, surprising all the members. They have never heard him speak ever since the ‘family photo’, even more so, laugh. They stared at him wide-eyed, even as he continued. “The idiot just stays home, holing himself up in his room, drowning himself in his own misery. He begs for comfort and mercy, but he doesn’t even think of what he’s doing to other people nor what good it can do to him if he just tried to open up. He’s got friends who treat him as family and he doesn’t even bother to go to them, the sorry fool.”

The members stay silent, in their minds debating who should speak and what they should say. It was only broken when Jumin spoke with a graver tone than usual.

“Saeran, try to understand your brother a bit more. He’s going through a great ordeal right now, and you must do your best to express your sympathy for him. He’s your brother.”

“And what do you know, Mr. Han? (He exaggerated the ‘Mr. Han’.) You, the robot, the ice prince? What do you know about what he’s going through? And what do you know about being a sibling, you who doesn’t care about your half-siblings? And, ohoho... don’t tell me it’s any different. Blood is blood, and you still share the same with them! Don’t you dare talk to me about matters of the emotion and heart! Don’t make me call you a hypocrite.”

Jumin kept his mouth shut, and Jaehee and Yoosung looked at him with all worry they could possibly show without tipping over the edge and exposing too much as Zen looked at the younger Choi twin with hostility.

“Well, what do you know, then?” he asked, a bit too harshly to be considered usual.

Saeran clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “I know more than any of you what he’s feeling right now. I was right beside him when all hell broke loose, and that’s what hurt me most when... argh. As he may have already told you all, we both came from an abusive household with no mother and no father to take care of us. We are illegitimate children of a senator whom I loathe too much to speak his name, and our mother was a drunkard who took money from him in exchange of keeping our existence a secret. I was tied, bound, beaten, starved, forced to thirst. I felt as if I was living in hell. I could’ve died, sooner than you could possibly imagine, if it were not for Saeyoung. He did everything he could to keep me alive and breathing, even if it meant stealing and sneaking out of the house alone, so you could only guess how attached I grew to him. I depended on him, I entrusted him with my life. I entrusted him with my heart. As a brother of course. He promised so many things to me just as I did in return, and I thought I could never live without him by my side. He healed my wounds and soothed my pains, just as that woman did to him. I thought he’d always be by my side, that we would be together forever, but then... he just... leaves. Without a word or anything to tell me.” He was standing now, heaving hollow breaths, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, which were now burning red. He was never eager to talk to them, especially about his past, and now he did, and his words poured out of his mouth just as his tears already started.

Despite his hostility towards him and the other RFA members, Yoosung tried to approach him, hoping that he could somehow console him. That usually works with other people. 

Saeran stepped back, and he looked nowhere near finished. “I know what it’s like to feel as if I could destroy a whole universe for someone, if they only asked. I know what it’s like to give my heart away, to expose everything about me to someone who I believed I could trust, only to have myself broken down to bits and pieces because of their sudden and mysterious disappearance.” Shaking as if he was having a seizure, he pointed at each and every one of them with a long, cruel finger. “So don’t any of you dare to talk about sympathy with me. Don’t you dare talk about fraternity with me, and don’t any of you talk about damned love and loss with me.” Then he collapsed, his already weak legs finally failing him. Still crying, a smile tugged violently at the corners of his mouth, and he laughed silently, shoulders shaking due to both his tears and his snickers. “I can see why she loved you all. Loves you all. You can say everything on your mind to you, and you’ll never judge. You’ll listen. You’ll still love them. You’ll still treat them as family, and you’ll help them. Comfort them. Bring back the joy lost to them. And she does the same to all of you... all the more my brother. It’s infuriating, and I can see why my brother’s being driven insane without her, literally and figuratively.”

At Saeran’s final words, all the members’ eyebrows crumpled together in confusion and concern. Zen nudged Yoosung to ask Saeran what he meant, as it was obvious that if Saeyoung was absent, he was the best one to talk to him.

“What do you mean?” Yoosung asked, speaking for everyone else in the room. As he did so, he approached the weeping Choi twin and offered a hand which the latter took and guided him back to the chair so that he may be in a more comfortable position. Saeran nodded despite himself. He could not speak immediately, so he was given some time to recover before speaking again.

With a shaky voice, he answered, “She was everything to him, and he’s lost without her. Now, he’s going mad, and I fear that if she doesn’t ever return, he’ll completely... lose himself.”

“What?”

“He talks to himself at night... mumbles. He hardly sleeps, and he chuckles mysteriously. I can never make out what he says, but I can hear things like ‘not real’ and ‘just a game’... he hides himself away and looks more deranged each day.”

The members look at each other worriedly, or at least, much more worriedly than before. Even Jumin lets go of the nonchalant facade he had put up and exposes his concern. They all knew that Saeyoung was not fine, they knew that whatever was going on to not only him but everyone else is true, but they never knew that things could go this bad. 

“My words don’t even scratch the surface at describing his madness. If you wish to see him, or hear him, know that I invite you all over.” Saeran said, burying his head in his hands. Jaehee placed a reassuring one on his shoulder and he glanced back and looked up at her. She looked at her kind but stern expression and nodded, silently telling her that he had nothing more to say and that he was grateful for their comfort. After all, he had just said everything he had kept hidden within the deepest recesses of his mind, and they were damning. He was surprised that they had stayed through all his cries and babbles. He placed his head on the table and soon drifted off. There was chatter before he did so, and he swore that he could hear, “We’re going to their house as soon as possible,” before black invaded his vision.

***

The next word Saeran got from any of the RFA members was a ‘good morning’ from Yoosung when he opened the door to their house. He nodded in reply and ushered them all in, closing the door soon after. He offered them seats on the yellow-and-black couches and gave them various drinks before settling down himself: coffee for Jaehee, PhD Pepper for Yoosung, red wine for Jumin and beer for Zen. He got a glass of water for himself, tired of drinking any other sort of fluid asides from such and sat down on a separate seat.

“Are you alright?”, Jumin asked. He knew that obviously it was not only he who noticed how ragged and weary Saeran’s looked, but it seemed that he was the only one bold enough to ask. It was a bit surprising that he was, considering everything Saeran had told him a week or two before, but as he is Jumin Han, he wouldn’t allow the other’s words to get to him and shrug it off without giving a thought, effectively shocking the rest and annoying Zen, who would gladly argue with him anytime.

“Don’t you ask me as if you’re concerned. I’m still not placated after our little argument last week.” Saeran replied with a scowl on his face. Zen looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if impressed. There might be another person he could talk to about Jumin Han in such a way, after all.

“Saeran, please. He’s only trying to help.” Yoosung said, frowning slightly.

Saeran sighed. “I know, I know... I’m sorry, it’s just that things are getting only worse by the day.” 

And it was obvious. There were significant, dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if he had been trampled by a horse that had no intention of stopping. He looked as if he was willing to sacrifice anything just to sleep, actually. 

“What goes on around here, anyway?” Zen asked, taking a short swig of his beer, waving the can in the air a bit. 

“Well, asides from what I mentioned, there are... clanking noises, as of a machine. It’s like he’s... building something. Or destroying something, because apart from all the clanging and thunking, there’s the occasional-“ Saeran said, only to be interrupted by a loud “boom!” from upstairs and a brief shaking of their surroundings. “There you go,” the younger Choi twin said, pointing his hand up. The members were all shocked, showing their surprise in different ways. Zen was looking irritatedly at the ceiling just as how Yoosung grasped onto the back of his seat tighter. Jaehee had her hand clutched upon her chest, and Jumin stayed put, but his eyes were closed.

“And it doesn’t bother you at all?” Jaehee asked.

“I’ve given up trying to stop him from doing that a long time ago.” Saeran said, arms crossed and head shaking. “The first time I heard such a noise, I was so... stunned. Concerned. I rushed up to his door, knocking frantically and begging him to open it, to no avail. I started punching and kicking the door, but it was made out of metal... and there was nothing I could do about it. It doesn’t open with a password, nor does it have a voice recognition function, so I gave up. I imagine he wields a remote of sorts that allows him to open and close the door at will. I don’t know if he even will though. Open the door.” 

The members looked at each other hopelessly until Jumin spoke. “Saeran. Do you have any records of MC lying about?” He asked. Saeran looked up at him.

“Well, no. But if I can hack through his data files, I could perhaps find something related to her. I’ve got what remains of the equipment Saeyoung used to have in the basement.” 

“How long do you suspect will you take until you can attain something?” Jumin asked. Saeran closed his eyes and contemplated, arriving at an answer of two hours or three. “Then best you get started. I’ll help you get the equipment, if it is of any help.” Saeran nodded and proceeded, gesturing the raven-haired man to follow him. The others merely stared at the two, finishing what was left of their drinks and thinking of what was to come.

***

It was almost done. It was almost over. He was almost finished. He had already accomplished building the mainframe, ensured that it was functional and designed the machine to his liking. All he was doing now was fixing the machine’s code, and when he is finally done with that... it’s up to whether the contraption will really do its job or not. Ever since learning about everything MC had no choice but to keep from him, he desired to solve the problems her unwanted secrets made. Realizations hit him when he discovered. Maybe that’s why she left. Maybe...

“If you discover that everything you knew is false, then you... you’ll return, right?” Saeyoung said, typing rapidly. “Maybe if you knew that we all are conscious of the real you, the world outside this... game, you would come back and talk to us.”

He typed in the final bits of code and started to review it, checking if his algorithm had any faults. 

“I don’t even understand any of this anymore. What’s happening, what I’m doing. I knew all along somehow that everything was... off. I knew, somehow that the MC we all knew is not fully... her.”

After ensuring that the code was fine and fully functional, he stared at the giant screen in front of him, fists clenched. He indeed made that machine which now stood before him, but he started to wonder what was the point or if such a ludicrous function could actually be achieved. It was like some sort of magic, really. He was confused. It was impossible, what he was trying to do. But, if it by any way means that he could see his MC one last time, so be it. He would willingly do it. And so he did. 

“It just... hurts so much. Although I know that the MC I loved so dearly is merely a vessel of the real her... or him, I know that now, it still pains me to know that she is gone. And I know... that the MC I saw and talked with is only a representative of many more. Could be hundreds, could be thousands.” 

He sighed.

“The MC I knew was a good person. A kind, understanding, reasonable one. She was always there for each and every single one of us when we had a problem. She didn’t leave us, and she stayed through all of our challenges, troubles... and nonsensical buffoonery.” He laughed a bit.

He gestured to turn on the machine, but then he stopped, and took deep breaths, deciding to curl himself against the wall and sit down just to contemplate a little longer, to gather his courage.

“I wanted the bliss of not knowing that we were all part of a game. It would’ve been better for me that way, I guess. And maybe even for everyone else. But I wonder, if I were the same as the others, would it only hurt me more? Would it hurt the real you more?” He shook his head. “You always strived to get the good endings. I saw that in you. In all of you. But I saw that others strived to get the bad ones too. I know you don’t want to see us hurt. I know that all of you don’t. Or maybe some do, I don’t know. But I know somehow that you are good. That you are loving people. Perhaps those who strived to get the bad endings were just doing so for the sake of knowledge and completion, and guides to avoid those, so I can infer that you are not terrible people. I know you’re not. I just... know. I know you love us all, and I know you want to be with us, just like how we all want to be with you.” 

He looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could just see the sky to relieve himself of some of his stress, just as he had told MC before, during one of his phone calls. 

“That’s why it hurts. I know the others want to be with you, all the more me. But this screen keeps us apart. This word called ‘game’. I want to reach out to you, and so do the rest of us, but code keeps us apart. If the concepts of make-believe and reality did not exist, I would’ve torn down that very screen you stare at and grab ahold of you, just to make you know I’m real. That we’re all real. That we are conscious of you. That we love you, not because we are programmed to do so, but because we really do.”

He sighed again and stood back up, touching the monitor gently, and he glanced at the switch, which if he flicked it open would turn on the machine, which he was unsure that it would do what it’s intended to do.

“I hope, wherever all of you are, Korea, Japan, USA, Russia, UK, or anywhere else in your world believe that this, whatever this is to you, is more than just a game and that you hold all of us in your heart and in your mind, and that we are more than just videogame characters doomed to be forgotten.” 

He extended his arm and moved his hand closer to the switch. “Well here goes...”

“Saeyoung? Saeyoung, what are you doing in there? Come out, please!” A voice cried out from the other side of his metal door. Saeyoung turned around, startled and glad. 

“MC.”

***

“OK, Mr. Director, you sure this will work?” Saeran asked, getting ready with the record. 

“Positive.” Jumin replied, grinning subtly. A genuine grin. The RFA members, along with Saeran arched their eyebrows in surprise. It was rare for Jumin to do such a thing. And he, realizing that the others were staring, dropped the grin and cleared his throat, speaking once again with a voice overflowing with authority. “Well. Best you play it now.”

Saeran turned on the record, which started to say, “Saeyoung? Saeyoung, what are you doing in there? Come out, please!” He knocked on the door, just to make it seem more real. “Come on, now. You’ll be late for lunch!” 

The members gulped. It was actually three hours to lunch, but considering the time Saeyoung had holed himself up in his room he would know that, right? Right? Saeran had placed his ear upon a glass which he had planted onto the door and heard excited footsteps coming from the other side. They were loud and hurried, as if Saeyoung was running. He was relieved. It meant that Saeyoung had remained fooled despite the recording’s minor error. “Should I be concerned that he keeps recordings of his girlfriend’s calls on his machines?” he asked.

“Maybe...” Yoosung said, unbelievably realizing that only now. He was comforted by the fact that also Zen and Jaehee thought the same. Though the truth was still weird, so just to change the mood up a bit, he said, “Maybe the phone recorded it by itself just for security... measures.” 

Saeran shrugged. “Maybe. But what’s strange is why he didn’t delete them yet. After all, there was nothing dangerous about them. It wouldn’t matter to argue that maybe he couldn’t delete them, because he is in total control over his devices and applications, and there is nothing that will stop him from either retaining or deleting information.”

“Oh.” Yoosung said, speaking for everyone else in the room, undoubtedly a bit weirded out. 

“Everyone step back! He’s close!” Saeran exclaimed, his voice in a tone of a whisper.

The others obeyed, and the door opened, revealing a stressed but clean Saeyoung. Huh, Saeran thought to himself. At least, despite his madness he has the decency to clean himself. As he had expected, Saeyoung was holding a remote in his hand, and he immediately snatched it away, thinking that Saeyoung would use it to close door once again once he found out that MC really wasn’t there.

“MC’s not really here, is she?” Saeyoung asked, as if he already knew the moment he opened his door. 

“Yes.” Saeran heaved. “She’s not. And now I believe we deserve an explanation?” he held his chin high, trying to hide his overwhelming relief he felt from seeing his brother again. He missed him dearly, he really did, but he wasn’t used to exposing himself fully yet.

“Saeran.” Jaehee said, tenderly. It was as if she knew he was hiding. Maybe she understood. And because of that, Saeran’s resolve snapped and his eyes started to well up with tears. 

“How could you? How could you do this to all of us? Us, who are worried sick over you! We know you’re going through something extremely heavy, but you won’t even go to us! You stay here, and you hide yourself away, not exiting your room and staying away from the light. From your family. You won’t even speak to us, and it doesn’t seem like you are aware that we came here because we are concerned for you! You idiot! You better have an explanation for all of this, otherwise I will never forgive you.” Saeran said, well beyond the point of being comforted by a pat on the shoulder or by comforting words.

“Saeran.” Zen said this time. He reached out to the young man, but Saeran flinched and turned away. “Please.” 

“No, Zen. Leave him be. I’ll explain everything, but you must come in here with me. It’s the only way that I can help you understand.” Saeyoung said. He sounded tired. The RFA members looked at each other, disbelieving and questioning, but when they saw the desperate look on Saeyoung’s face, Jaehee nodded, and they followed him inside.

***

Everyone but Saeyoung stared around them in awe. The main lights were off, but those of the blinking bulbs made up for them, however still fairly dim. They examined the pipes that were sprawled about against the walls; nothing flowing within them but wires. They felt as if they were in one of those top-secret super villain lairs they saw in the movies. Or plays. ‘Just like one of Zen’s plays...’, Jaehee had silently commented as she reached out to feel one of the giant, cold, metal tubes. None of them could hide their amusement even a tiny bit, and the giant monitor before them made it feel even more surreal than it already was.

“Saeyoung. This explains nothing.” Jumin said. He could not hide away his shocked-looking face, and frankly that was none at all surprising. Who would be able to hide their amusement in a situation like this anyway?

Saeyoung sighed. “Guys... I know that. Maybe even if I turn on this machine you won’t understand. But you came here to know. You came here to understand. So I will make you. Or at least try. But you must be willing to listen to me carefully... because, I must admit... there are a whole lot more I have been keeping from you all, and those secrets are a lot more convoluted than any of you may comprehend.” 

Saeran could not speak out of the overpowering emotions he felt, so Zen decided to step up and speak for him instead. “Then, go. Show us.” he said.

At that, Saeyoung flicked open the switch and the blank screen flared to life, showing first a bland picture of only blue to a great deal of many more things. All the while, Saeyoung was nipping on his fingernails. A nervous tic. The machine worked until this far, but who is to say that it would work any further than that?

But if course, who is there to say that it wouldn’t? 

After the screen had once again changed its display, Saeyoung gasped and leaned forward to gently touch the glass before him. He slid his hand down slowly and retained it on a specific spot, then placing his forehead on the monitor. He sobbed in relief, quietly so no one could hear him, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. He could taste his tears from the corners of his smile.

“Saeyoung... what is all this? Who are all those?” Yoosung asked, his voice heavily tinted with uncertainty. “They look... weird.” 

And to them, indeed they did. The people behind the glass did not look like them. They had more... depth to them, more detail, and more of something they couldn’t understand or guess. 

“Everyone...” Saeyoung started. “Meet MC.” 

“What? But they look nothing like MC! And they’re so many!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Okay, how do I explain all this?” He looked at them and sniffed, clapping his hands together once before continuing. “We are all... part of this app called ‘Mystic Messenger’, it’s something like a videogame to them, (he gestured to the people on the screen) and MC... she’s nothing but a representative of them. She or he speaks to us through MC, and they... help us through the choices MC makes. Now I know this is a lot to stomach, but it’s all true.” 

“So basically, we are characters and MC is someone from ‘the real world’ communicating with us through their character, which is, you know... MC.” Yoosung said, cleverly. The others looked at him in awe. Wow, he grasped the concept fully before any of them did. Saeyoung nodded in reply, showing his affirmation to the blonde’s statement.

“I’m surprised you’re not freaking out... that none of you are.” Saeyoung said, clearly relieved but astounded at the same time. 

“Uh. Correction. ALL of us are freaking out. It’s just that somehow... we knew. It’s like a calling from the back of our heads. Or something, I don’t know.” Zen said. “Somehow, something told me that MC isn’t who they really are.” 

“That’s true, Zen. The real MCs are behind that very screen, and even though they are forced to communicate with us only through choices, I know they are good people with good intentions and a loving heart.” Saeyoung said. “But... I don’t think they know that we love them, not because we are commanded to, but because we really do. I don’t know if that’s the reason why our MC left... but perhaps, if they knew, they would feel much better, and keep us in their hearts.”

“They must already do, Saeyoung.” Jumin said, smiling faintly.

“Maybe we should each give them a message, so that they would know! I bet the people reading this would read each word we say, so of course, they just have to, let me say, ‘get our messages’!” Yoosung said, brightly.

“That’s a good idea. But how about those who can’t give a message personally?” Said Jumin, who thought solely of his dearest friend, V, who could not give his message. He frowned a bit at the notion.

“I was thinking... you should give MC his message for him. You knew him best. You are the best candidate to do so.” Jaehee suggested. Jumin nodded.

“So... who’s going first?” Saeyoung asked. “I would like to go last. I... have a lot of things to say.” 

Yoosung volunteered to go first. “Hey, MC. I... just want you to know that we know that you exist. That you are special. That you are talented, and that you have the potential to do many things. I want you to know that I will, somehow, do the same thing you did for me. I will help you realize your hidden passion and bring it out, so that you will realize that there is more to you than you could possibly ever know, and that you shouldn’t be uncertain of yourself because. You. Are. Awesome. You are the most awesome person you can be and you are loved and special.”

Zen came next. “Hi, my princess, or prince, or whoever may be reading this. I want to say that no matter what challenge you face, you must never give up. You must never succumb to the challenges the world will throw at you or believe in the lies others will spit at you, because all of those mean, hurtful words? They’re nothing but lies to make you believe that you are powerless. That you are meaningless. That you are ugly. But know that you’re the opposite of those things. You are important. You are powerful. You are beautiful. You can brave the obstacles you face, and you can inspire others just as how you inspired me. Because of you, I accepted who I am and I hope you do the same. You are the most beautiful person there ever was. I dare say you’re as beautiful than me. No, wait... even more beautiful than me. (He laughed a bit and winked.) Don’t believe those who belittle you, because they’re just jealous that you can shine so bright, brighter than the brightest thing ever. Inspire; you are born to do that.”

Jaehee spoke after. “Hello, MC. I wish to say that you should never hide what you’re feeling or push yourself too far. You are a wonderful person who is deserving of all things good, and though the world may seem as if it’s against you, you can rise up and fight, because you are brave. Because you are strong. You have friends to rely on, and it’s impossible that you’re friendless, because who wouldn’t want to be friends with such an amazing person such as you? I want you to know that I am always by your side, and whenever you need someone to talk to, I’m always there, even if you think I’m not. Push in forward, MC, because I know you can.”

Jumin followed. “Greetings, MC. You know I’m not good at elaborating my emotions, but I believe that you are more than deserving to hear my sentiments towards you, so I shall press on. I would like to say to you that you always must love and care. You must always freely express your emotions, and be happy you feel them because without emotions... you are like an empty shell. Your emotions are of utmost importance, and they help give you your character, which makes you... simply... you. You must treasure your emotions, because once you lose them, you will be tossed in a world of confusion and disarray. I know better than anyone how it feels like to have suffered through a world of coldness and loneliness. Value the good company you keep, and remember that it’s better to have a few good, loyal and trustworthy friends than having many who could so easily deceive you. And be good company to others too. Money can’t solve everything. Sure it can buy you the food you eat or the clothes you wear, but it cannot buy you joy, or love. It cannot buy you what is truly essential in life. You are truly a wondrous person. You can work magic into others. Make them love. Make them care... and that’s special. You are special. You are only one of your own, and you should love yourself first, because you must love yourself first before you learn to love others. If Jihyun were here, he would say that you should follow your heart, because it is what truly speaks when you commit something. He would say that you shouldn’t doubt yourself, and that there is always someone to run to when you need. He would say to love everyone, because you are the beginning of many great things, and it is up to you to make the world a better place one step at a time.” He sighed and shook his head. “I have nothing more to say, so I’ll end my statement with a quote. ‘What is essential is invisible to the eye.’”

Saeran, surprisingly said a message as well. “Hey, MC, whoever you are. I may not know you so well, but from what the others have said about you, I could see how nice and mesmerizing of a person you are. I could see by their compliments and aspiring messages to you that you’ve done something extremely great for them, and I’m glad to say you’ve done the same to me and my brother. I want to say one thing: You are your own person, and nobody can tell you who you’re supposed to be. You can’t just let others influence you into being something you’re not, but if it’s for the better, you should be open to the change. People can do things to you because they have nothing but good intentions, and although you don’t understand, if what they do really will protect you, then don’t plant a grudge against them. Love them for that, because in life, we really must make sacrifices, and they are making those sacrifices for you, and it’s only right that you sacrifice a bit to for the sake of good. Love your family, and choose your friends wisely. Trust is hardly gained, but it’s easily broken. Be a trustworthy person to others so that hopefully they may be so in return. Treasure those who hold you most dear because they are those you mean most in your life. You can’t choose your family, but you can choose your friends.” 

Then finally, Saeyoung was to speak. “Hey, MC. I know you may think that we’re not real, and in a way, to you, we may really not be, but we actually are. We are reflected by the people around you. By the people who love you. The people who help you. The people who trust you. The people who understand you. It doesn’t mean that if we are not in your world, we are not real, because in ways too many to expound upon, we are. We are. We are represented by those who hold you in their hearts just as you were represented by MC. We all hope that whatever this thing is, this ‘Mystic Messenger’... is more than just a game to you but a reminder that you can shape other’s lives so significantly, and that you can take an important effect in the universes of others. You are loved, and there is no denying that. At first, I wanted the MC-vessel of yours to return, because I thought you have left. I thought you have vanished completely from all of us. But I realize now how wrong I was. I realize now that it doesn’t mean that you have to be physically with us to be with us, because you don’t leave us if you keep us in your heart and in your mind. And I hope you realize that too, because as I said, anyone around you can represent us. So I ask you a favor. Please... keep us in your heart and in your mind, and if you’re having trouble seeing that good in others, I want you to think of is because, despite of our bad sides, you still saw the good in us and desired to help and save us and you can do the same to others too. We call you special not because the code we are bound to is requiring us to do so, but because it’s true. Every praise we talk about you is true, and no-one has the right to deny that, and neither do you, because it’s the truth. Love others as you love yourself, and no one is allowed to degrade you or oppress you. They have no right to do, and if they do, you have every right to stand your ground and defend yourself. You are unique, and unique is good. Don’t hate yourself. Don’t loathe yourself, because everything soon equates to nothing when you start doing so. Don’t ever feel alone because we treasure you. We will never let you go. And finally, the most important thing:”

“We love you.”


End file.
